Letting go
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Ranma hates Ryoga's guts, for going after her fiance and playing dirty as a rival. But its Christmas so instead of picking a fight, she decides to be nice for once. RanRyoga, Hetero, Female Ranma, Fluff *oneshot*


**Small RanRyoga fluff fanfic**

 **Ranma makes Ryoga a christmas present, since its that time of year and all**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Ryoga sat on the Tendou roof quietly, wrapped up in a jacket. Since it was colder now he couldn't just wear his long-sleeved shirt as it wasn't enough. He didn't want to get sick after all. Though he could be forgetful and tended to make mistakes, he was smart enough to look after himself and survive on his own.

Ranma had called him up here earlier but was currently failing to show. However, instead of leaving he waited for her respectively like a good martial artist did against his rival. He had a feeling that some of his fiance's may had hindered him by begging Ranma to spend time with them since it was Christmas and all.

Eventually Ranma appeared, panting heavily and flushed red with an awkward expression. Hesitant about approaching him and obviously hiding something behind her back. Her shy demeanor surprised him making him wonder what was going on and just what secrets she was keeping from him.

When it came to their relationship they bickered a lot and tended to disagree on most things. However, to an extent they respected each other and could get along sometimes. If needed be they would stand by each other in battle and worked well as team reading each others moves with expert precision.

Ranma hesitated and stayed where she was, mentally cursing and preparing herself. She knew how stupid this was but it was a time of giving so just this once she was being nice. Plus, Akane was always berating her saying she needed to nicer to Ryoga and at least try to get along with the guy a little instead of always fighting.

Ryoga straightened up and folded him arms defensively "Ok Ranma what is it? Why did you call me out here? If you want to fight me let's just get on with it" he replied sternly. Instead of being alone for the holiday season, Ukyo had asked him to help out at the shop. Offering him a spare room and free meals, which he gratefully took from the latter.

Due to it being Christmas, the restaurant was very busy and she wasn't able to run it herself. Being the person he was, Ryoga would not abandon someone in need and accepted to help her. Since they first met a few months back, he and Ukyo had made a good friendship and spent a lot of time together nowadays.

Ranma took a deep breath then thrust a package at Ryoga suddenly to which he caught it. Though she knew it was stupid, she wanted to be nice to him for once since it was Christmas and all. Kasumi had helped her out a little until he had gotten the hang of it and managed to make it herself. In return, she had promised Kasumi that she would help with the preparations.

"I… If you end up somewhere cold you can keep warm" Ranma explained awkwardly. Yes, he pissed her off and she hated how close he got to Akane. But at the end of the day he wasn't a complete asshole, just complicated. So she had bitten the bullet and decided to make him a present to show she wasn't completely heartless.

Ryoga's expression softened and he was genuinely touched that Ranma of all people had gotten him a present. However, that didn't stop him from being somewhat suspicious. "Why would you do this?" he asked curiously. This really wasn't like Ranma to do such a thing. Usually she would just mock him about his curse or make his life 10 times harder.

Ranma blushed, god why couldn't he just take the damn thing and be grateful? Did he always think too deep into stuff like this? She was embarrassed enough as it was. "I… I may find you to be a pain in the ass Ryoga. B… But its Christmas so… Y'know I was just being nice for once" she explained shyly. Christmas was a time of peace and giving after all.

Ryoga was visibly shocked by this, but he could tell Ranma truly meant what she said. This was honestly the first present he had been given by someone since coming here. He then tore open the brown paper wrapping and opened it to find a handmade green scarf. Decorated with small black pig in the corner (a mock of his cursed form).

This was something only he and Ranma knew about as he was too embarrassed to tell anyone. Nobody would be able to take him seriously if they found out he could turn into a little black pig upon being splashed with cold water. Let alone that his strength diminished to nothing when the transformation happened to him.

Though the curse was something he got stressed about, due to how much weaker he could be. He did find it a little funny coming from Ranma, since she usually mocked him about it. But he had never really gotten a gift before and he could tell she had worked really hard on this. "I… uh… thanks" he muttered awkwardly his cheeks red from more than just the cold.

Though she could be a bitch and tormented him for her own pleasure, she had her moments of being sweet. The fact that she had gone to all this effort to give him this showed that. He just wished she would be nicer more often as he would hate her less if she was always so giving and polite tow

Ranma softened but was still blushing profusely "J… Just don't blab it to everyone, I wouldn't be able to live it down. People would think I had gone soft" she replied awkwardly. She didn't completely hate Ryoga, but she didn't like him much either. He was just, ok. But instead of picking a fight she was letting go of the tension and embracing the Christmas spirit.

Ryoga chuckled but completely understood "Wouldn't dream of it" he replied. He knew how awkward that would be to explain it to everyone else. They would just assume them to be dating or something. He then put on the scarf carefully, feeling how warm and fuzzy it felt around his neck. Ranma had obviously put a lot of work into making this for him beforehand.

He then turned to leave as he didn't want to make Ukyo wait longer than necessary "Merry Christmas" he said politely. After this he would owe Ranma, but because she had been kind for once instead of being a jerk. He would happily repay her kindness once the new year came around. Maybe he could treat her to lunch.

Ranma smiled playfully, glad that they were getting along for once "Merry Christmas pork butt" she replied. However, instead of it being out of cruelty, it was meant of out of humour because of the good mood she was in. Being able to just have playful banter with Ryoga instead of hating one another.

This had gone better than she thought it would, no fighting or insults. No suspicion and no hate, just being friendly and showing kindness. Now if only things could go this smoothly more often. But she may as well enjoy it while it lasted before things turned south and they were back to fighting one another.

Instead of getting mad at her like he usually would, Ryoga just laughed. He was in too much of a good mood from the present to yell at her for name calling him just now. He then headed off to Ukyo's restaurant while Ranma watched him leave from her position on the roof. "He's going in the wrong direction again" she chuckled as she watched him leave.


End file.
